


Adjusting

by pinksnowboots



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Badly written unedited no-plot fic, Gen, I had like one sentence to go off of and then realized that I had no plot, M/M, and this was kinda the beginning, at one point I intended a potential series of 2jae drabbles, but who knows?, is this angst is this gen i don't even know anymore, jackbam shipping themselves, jb isn't good with feelings, surprisingly no mention of markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinksnowboots/pseuds/pinksnowboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obviously they were getting a new member; they weren't going to debut as GOT7 with only six members. So the fact that they were getting a new member was certain; what was uncertain was how Jaebum felt about it. </p><p>AKA random gen predebut GOT7 drabble that vaguely feeds into my 2jae feelings. Ft Jackbam shipping themselves from the very beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adjusting

Ever since they were given the name GOT7 Jaebum knew that they were getting another member; even though kpop group names were generally ridiculous, bordering on nonsensical (If VIXX stands for Voice Visual Value in Excelsis, then why wasn’t their name VVVIE? And who even came up with the idea to name a band Bulletproof Boyscouts?), not even JYP would be blatant enough to debut a group named GOT7 with only six members. Even though they weren’t actually told that they were getting a seventh member until a week later, it wasn’t hard to figure out.

Although they all knew that they signed away their rights to be surprised or upset, at least to the point where they made a fuss about anything, when they joined the company, everyone still seemed a little on edge from the announcement. They had a difficult time enough as is adjusting to each other, considering Jaebum and Jinyoung had two years of industry experience and were suddenly thrown in with three foreigners and one very, very young Korean. The range of ages and nationalities had been daunting at first, and training was hard enough without multiple language barriers.

Luckily, Jinyoung took to taking care of people like a fish to water, and babied Yugyeom because he was young, Mark because he was cute, Jackson because he was silly and loud, and Bambam because he was all of the above. Despite being the leader, Jaebum always thought that Jinyoung had done far more in creating the bonds that held the group together than he ever had; he was good at being the face of the group, but in terms of actual leadership, he still felt like he was sorely lacking. But eventually they had grown used to each other: used to dancing the same boring steps over and over until they all but collapsed, used to playing guessing games in three languages when one of the foreign members couldn’t figure out how to say something, used to seeking out each other for the physical and emotional comfort they all needed but were initially to shy to ask for, and more importantly used to giving it.

They had found a balance, and like it or not, a new member was going to change all of that, and some people were taking the news better than others. Jinyoung was excited; he had always adapted well to new people and situations and had a unique talent for making people feel welcome. Yugyeom was viewing the whole thing with wary enthusiasm and a misplaced sense of hope that maybe the new member would be younger than him, while Mark was just pretending the idea of a new member didn’t exist.

Jackson and Bambam were more vocal, their bickering revealing their nerves about having to meet yet another person who doesn’t speak their language, having to share the spotlight with yet another person who might be louder, funnier, more charming, and could do everything they could do in fluent Korean. They had already started joking about how they would promote what they had taken to calling the Thaikong couple, which had become a weird inside joke between them. When the idea of a new member had first been introduced, Jackson had joked that maybe the new guy would make a better pairing for him than Bambam; the theoretically spurned boy had sulked subtly for days, curling up to Jinyoung instead of Jackson when he needed to be held.

Jaebum didn’t know how he felt about it, but he also knew that how he felt was irrelevant. They were getting a new member and he would have to be JB the leader, and JB the leader was determined to be more helpful, to be a better leader for the new member than he had been for the old ones.

 

When they’d gotten the news officially, it came through Jaebum. The CEO called him into his office, congratulated him on his hard work, and casually dropped the bombshell that they all already knew about. But this time Jaebum was given a name to put to the idea, a few defining features to add to the specter of the new member who had been haunting their dorm ever since it became the GOT7 dorm, not the Trainee Group A dorm.

The new member’s name was Choi Youngjae. He was almost exactly two years younger than Jinyoung, two and a half younger than him, which put him, along with Bambam and Yugyeom, comfortably in the range of “Too young for Jaebum to know how to deal with.” Choi Youngjae had only been training for a few months, but due to his exceptional talent as a vocalist he’d be completing his training early with GOT7. Oh, and Choi Youngjae was going to join JB as GOT7’s other main vocalist.

After leaving the meeting, Jaebum still knew next to nothing about Choi Youngjae, but he was already intimidated by him. As he related the sparse information to his bandmates, he realized that he had already created a picture in his head of a young hotshot, who knew he was talented and was rushed through training to prove it. By the time Jackson had added his own spin to things (brainstorming couple names for himself and Youngjae, who he said he was sure must also be very handsome, at which point Bambam decided to go to bed early and huffily), Jaebum had a vivid, although, he acknowledged, very likely inaccurate, impression of Choi Youngjae. Suddenly, his concerns became less about helping this Choi Youngjae adjust to the band and more about how he and the other members could adjust to this marvelous Choi Youngjae.

Jaebum went to sleep that night wishing, for the first time, that instead of having his own room he still shared a tiny room with Jinyoung like they did during their JJ Project days. Although he didn’t know when Choi Youngjae would be moving in, but he knew it would be soon. He considered invading Jinyoung’s room to get his advice; Jinyoung alternatively gave surprisingly sound and comforting advice and the most unhelpful, sardonic teasing JB had ever been subject to, but to get to Jinyoung’s room he’d have to sneak through Yugyeom and Bambam’s, and in addition to the fact that they both needed all the sleep they could get, Jaebum was still not a good enough leader to know how to deal with a huffy and petulant Bambam, so he stayed in his own room and slept fitfully, dreaming of a boy with Jackson’s body, Jinyoung’s confidence, Bambam’s attitude, his voice, and a face he couldn’t quite seem to bring into focus.

 

In retrospect, he shouldn’t’ve been surprised when he was called back to the CEO’s office the next day to meet Youngjae and help him move into the dorm, something that, after all of the stress that the new member announcement had caused him, was not a task he was looking forward to. All of his expectations and worries floated through his head as he headed to meet the actual subject of all their worries (and, if anyone actually listened to Jackson, one half of the hypothetical Jackjae couple).

Of all the things he expected, this average, timid looking boy whose face was cute but not remarkable, whose build was normal but not impressive, and who was currently shrinking away from the door that Jaebum had come in as he fumbled over his greetings to Jaebum, who was stunned into silence.

This was the Choi Youngjae who had a voice so strong he skipped years of training? This is the Choi Youngjae who would complete their band, be the 7 in GOT7?

This Choi Youngjae twiddled his fingers as he shakily introduced himself.

This Choi Youngjae’s gaze darted around the room, looking anywhere but at Jaebum’s eyes.

This Choi Youngjae nervously said, “Please take care of me!” and, more than anyone else that Jaebum had met, sounded like he really _meant_ it.

And the unnerving thing was, just seeing at how young and scared Youngjae looked, Jaebum had an overwhelming urge to do exactly that.


End file.
